Gift
by Lawliet Vert
Summary: Semoga ulang tahunku datang lagi tahun depan. #birthdayfic Omedeto, Near!


**Disclaimer : Takeshi Ohba dan Tsugumi Obata.**

**Warning : birthday simple fic for near-kun. For my pleasure.**

Langkah senyap tanpa bunyi berarti dari seorang bocah kecil yang usianya kurang lebih delapan tahun itu terhenti ketika sampai di tujuan. Kulkas yang menyimpan kardus karton susu tawar dingin. Cahaya lampu dari kulkas menjadi satu-satunya penerang di ruangan gelap itu, menampar wajah albino Near menjadi makin pucat.

Susu dingin itu terasa menjanjikan kesegaran di malam hari ketika tiba-tiba tenggorokannya kering. Memang bukan minuman favoritnya, tetapi cukup untuk mengatasi dahaga. Tanpa ragu Near meneguk susu itu langsung dari kotaknya. Tenggorokannya berbunyi _gluk gluk gluk_ tanda puas. Sesosok bayangan terpantul di lantai hasil pancaran kulkas yang terbuka.

"Nate? Sedang apa Sayang?" suara seorang wanita muda sambil menatap Near. Near menaruh kotak susu lalu menutup kulkas hingga tak tampak lagi bayangan tadi, melainkan sosok sebenarnya dari pembawa suara. Ibunya menyalakan lampu, mata Near seketika menyipit menerima hantaman cahaya terlalu banyak secara spontan.

"Mom … aku cuma haus," katanya tanpa emosi ke arah wanita itu.

Ibu Near menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka hingga tiba-tiba kepala Near menempel di perut ibunya.

"Ayo Momy antar tidur lagi, ini masih terlalu dini untuk bangun, Sayang."

Suara lembut wanita itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Near. Bahkan ketika sosok yang selalu mendapatinya membuka kulkas tengah malam itu tak lagi bernyawa.

Harum pakaiannya, caranya memeluk Near lembut, usapan jemari lentiknya selalu menjadi bagian dari memori yang tidak ingin Near ceritakan pada siapapun, namun suatu yang tak boleh terlupakan.

Hari ini ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga belas, khayalan tentang suasana dapurnya, rumahnya, kamar tidurnya masih seperti saat dia delapan kembali melintas begitu saja.

Dia melangkah menuju kulkas di dapur Wammy's House sembari memuntir helai rambut seputih saljunya–mencari ketenangan. Tidak tahu sejak kapan kebiasaan itu muncul. Mungkin saat tangan lembut Mommy-nya berhenti membelai rambut halus Near, atau mengingatkan Near untuk tidak membuat rambutnya mencuat dengan mencomot sedikit helainya setelah Mommy menyisir itu sebelum Near kecil berangkat sekolah.

Ketika tegukannya selesai, dia menoleh ke pintu tempat biasa wanita itu akan muncul dan kembali mengantarnya ke kamar. Tapi itu sudut yang salah. Seharunya pintu ada di sebelah kiri, bukan kanan ruangan! Seketika Near merasa kekhawatiran jika Momy bingung tentang denah rumah barunya itu sangat konyol. Untuk pertama kalinya Near merasa ulang tahunnya kali ini menyedihkan.

"HA!"

Sosok lain muncul menggantikan ibunya. Sama-sama berambut pirang namun beda gender dan beda sifat. Bukan hanya beda–berbanding terbalik malah.

"Albino! Kukira kau hantu!" Mello menyergah tuduhan Near sebelum Near sendiri menyuarakannya.

Setelah pulih dari kekagetan, Near beranjak melewati Mello, ingin kembali ke kamar. Sementara Mello terburu-buru menghampiri tempat tadi Near berdiri, menyodorkan badan ke arah kulkas lalu menarik sesuatu.

Near hampir saja terjengkang ketika Mello mencengkram kerah piyama putih yang dia kenakan. Tanpa ekspresi Near berbalik ke arah tarikannya.

"Ini … kubuat sendiri, ayo rayakan ulang tahunmu, Albino!" suara Mello sedikit terlalu riang, Near terkejut.

Kue katanya? Lelehan cokelat yang diletakkan di atas wadah bulat lalu ditancapi lilin dan dibekukan itu dia bilang kue? Near tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya memakan begitu banyak hal manis sekaligus.

Tapi tak bisa mencegahnya tahu diri. "Terima kasih, Mello."

Lamunan tentang Mommy perlahan terkubur bersama kegemaran barunya bermain puzzle. Walaupun Mello hanya datang ke kamarnya untuk mengacak lego yang dia susun atau merusak domino yang sudah rampung, Near tidak merasa terlalu sepi lagi. Mello selalu tahu jika Near kembali mengendap-endap di malam ulang tahunnya. Sedikit demi sedikit kebiasaan terbangun di malam hari itupun sirna, digantikan lomba bersaing menyelesaikan buku bersama si pirang.

Malam itu, Near mengantuk, dia menutup buku, mematikan senter di bawah selimut lalu sama-samar alam bawah sadarnya berputar antara Mommy dan Mello. Sebenarnya Mommy dan Mello tak seberapa jauh berbeda.

Awalan mereka sama. M.

Rambut mereka sama-sama pirang, Near merasa iri.

Mereka sama-sama ingat ulang tahun Near. Terkadang, menjadi jenius itu mengesampingkan kedewasaan, Near berharap banyak tahun depan. Dia tersenyum dalam lelap. Semoga ulang tahunnya akan datang lagi tahun berikutnya.

.

.

.

**Special gift from me to Near. Otanjobi omedetou gozaimasu! 24 augustus. We love you Near!**


End file.
